This invention relates to adjustable stops for stamping presses and press brakes wherein the adjustable stop is mounted either on a key-slotted plate or on a template.
Stops heretofore used require, for adjustment purposes, adjustment of the entire holder, rather than just the portion that engages the work piece, thus requiring considerable time and effort. The adjustable stop of this invention allows for the dowel pin, which is eccentrically positioned in the holder, to be adjusted through rotation thereof.